Love Fever
by Yamatsux3
Summary: Tsuna catches a fever from harsh training from Reborn but continues to go to school even though hes sick then faints.He wakes up and finds himself at Yamamoto's house and how does he get better? 8027 Yamamoto x Tsuna Oneshot Smut


**Random Fic hope you guys like it! **

_At Tsuna's House_

"Wait Tsu-kun you cant go to school today!" Tsuna's mother yelled a little bit

"Yes Tsuna-nii you should stay home and get better!" a brown haired boy coming into the room

"Don't worry Futa kaa-san I will be fine." he said giving them a comforting smile but they have him a frown. He sighed as he walked out the door.

Walking for a few minutes he felt dizzy, Tsuna had a fever because of a inhuman hitman sending him out in the middle of the night.

_Flashback~_

"_Oi Dame-Tsuna go out and get me some espresso." the arcobaleno said at his student hitting him in the back of the head._

"_Ouch! What the hell Reborn why don't you get it yourself!" the brunet said yelling at his tutor for hitting him on his head. _

"_Dame-Tsuna this is apart of your training" the tutor replied. _

"_How is it training?" the brunet asked with a sarcastic tone because he really did want to go and he really didn't care._

"_If you can go by yourself at night while passing some of my obstacles you'll pass." the baby replied in annoyance. The brunet look outside it was already eight o'clock._

"_Wait I thought that me training was over!" the brunet screamed at the tutor who just kicked him in his face and he covered his face in pain._

"_Training is never over Dame-Tsuna. Now go or else." the acrobaleno said pointing a green gun towards his student._

"_Okay okay! Put the gun down im going." with that the brunet left with a irritated look on his face and grabbed his sweater but the acrobaleno stopped him from getting it._

"_Hey I need it its cold!" the brunet said with still a irritated look on his face._

"_Surpass it Dame-Tsuna." the last thing Tsuna heard from him as he kicked him on the back and out the door he goes._

_After a few minutes leaving the shop with espresso in his hand he started to walk back home it would take him a while but he didn't care as long as their was silence and not that inhuman bastard making him train some more. So far reborn had dogs chase him and have some boulders thrown at him who knows where he got those but Tsuna managed to dodge all of them. But when he was walking back ice water was poured on him._

"_WHAT THE HELL REBORN!" the brunet screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_Dame-Tsuna I told you to be aware of any obstacles." the brunet said with a puppy dog face._

"_Don't give me that face!" the brunet said as he chased the baby that just ran home._

_End of Flashback~_

"Stupid Reborn if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have caught this cold…" the brunet murmured to him feeling more dizzy than he did before.

"Yo Tsuna!" a voice from afar said.

"Ohayo Yamamoto." the young vongola said with a cracky voice.

"Hey Tsuna are you sick?" the black haired boy asked concerned.

"No im fine…" the brunet said but Yamamoto was not convinced.

"Seriously Tsuna if you sick you know you can tell me." Yamamoto said with a serious voice. But when hearing it Tsuna blushed he didn't know why maybe it was because it was so rare that Yamamoto was serious it sounded kinda…attractive that how Tsuna would put it, luckily he face was already red so the baseball freak couldn't notice.

"Yeah im fine don't worry Yamamoto." he said then continued walking but then felt light headed and fell over but luckily Yamamoto caught him in time with worry in his eyes.

_Twenty Minutes Later~ _

Tsuna woke up with a blanket on him he looked around the room and saw baseball posters everywhere he exactly knew where he was, he was in Yamamoto's room.

"Ah your finally up Tsuna. You gave me quite a scare there." a tall black haired figure walking towards in him said.

"Yamamoto…"

"Tsuna you know you shouldn't have tried to go to school today…" the black haired boy started and cupped the boys cheek which was warm and also made the brunet blush a bit.

"Hey Tsuna can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?" the brunet asked.

"I want you to give me you fever…" Yamamoto said while standing up looking down at the brunet.

"Wait why do you want my fever?" the brunet said.

"Im not sure…" the black haired boy started again while getting closer to Tsuna face which made the boy get redder every second "I just want it… will you give it to me Tsuna?" the black haired boy continued and saying it seductively.

"Wait a minute Yamamoto why are you doing this?" the brunet said in a low tone.

"Well…Tsuna to tell you the truth I had a crush on you for a while now…" the black haired boy said with a blush on his face and scratching the back of his head "And I wonder if you like me too…?" he said with his blush reddened and looking back at the brunet and found himself being kissed by his friend then Tsuna broke it.

"Tsuna?" the young swordsman said.

"You said you wanted a fever didn't you?" the brunet said in a seductive tone while the black haired boy blinked and stared at Tsuna with blank eyes.

"Tsuna…" with that Yamamoto clashed his lip and slowly put Tsuna back onto the bed. Yamamoto moved his tongue across Tsuna's lips asking for a entrance Tsuna gave him what he wanted and his slick tongue into his mouth exploring the wet caverns trying to find Tsuna's tongue the broke their kiss and panted from the lack of air.

"Yamamoto…" the brunet started but was quickly cut off with hot lips in contact with his then was broken and Yamamoto moved up to his ear.

"Please Tsuna call me Takeshi." he said whispering into his ear and licking his ear lobe making the brunet flinch a bit. Takeshi moved to Tsuna neck sucking and kissing it making the brunet moan a bit.

"Takeshi…" the young swordsman had a little smirk on his face as he ripped Tsuna's shirt and trailed his hand across Tsuna's chest all the way down to his navel.

Takeshi's hand across to Tsuna's nipples teasing it making the brunet moan again while Takeshi's smirk grew wider. He went up back to Tsuna's face and kissed him wildly with unbuttoning his shirt showing Tsuna his hot body. It was Tsuna's turn to touch and feel Takeshi's body as his moved to the black haired boy nipples he heard a little moan he smiled and him but he continued to move his hand to Takeshi's navel then to his belt and moved up to his face to whisper something into his ear.

"Takeshi fuck me and fuck me hard…" the brunet said because he felt really naughty now and he didn't know why maybe it was because of his fever or just seeing Yamamoto like this he couldn't tell which. But when he took a look back at Takeshi's face and saw that it was completely red.

"Hey are you ok?" the brunet asked while tilting his head.

"Sorry I spaced out a bit…" the black haired boy said with the blush still on his face still trying to soak in what Tsuna just said. He didn't sound like himself but he liked this wild side of Tsuna he never saw it before. He went down to Tsuna's nipple and licking around then biting on it lightly earning a moan from his lover? Can he be called that or is it that his fever was the one doing this? He had many questions in his head but continued anyways.

Takeshi's tongue trailed down to Tsuna's navel and stuck his tongue in getting a small moan. Undoing his belt and Tsuna's now their only wearing boxers. Stick his hand into Tsuna's boxers stroking it slowly torturing the brunet. But that torturing the brunet did not last long Takeshi pulled down Tsuna's boxers looking at his hard member with surprise, seeing how big it is Takeshi blushed then moved down to it kissing the tip then moving his tongue to the length going up and down. Going back to the tip licking it and wrapping his tongue around it getting more moans.

Takeshi engulfing all of his member and started to suck on it. He slightly chocked because it hit the back of his throat. Tsuna stood up from the bed and thrusted into the black haired boys mouth, getting moans from each of the boys luckily Takeshi's father Tsuyoshi wasn't home to see or hear any of this he would probably have a heart attack.

"Agh Takeshi…im coming…!" the brunet warned but Takeshi had no intention of stopping and so the cum came out into his mouth he pulled away quickly but some came on his face. He swallowed it then his fingers to get the cum that was on his face then started to finger fuck himself making Tsuna a little jealous but then he started to pump up his cock moaning then went back to the bed and laid down.

Takeshi stopped finger fucking himself and went over to Tsuna who was pumping his cock it looked so sexy to Takeshi seeing Tsuna like this so he finally took off his boxers showing his erection that was as big as Tsuna just a bit more though.

"Tsuna are you sure about this?" the black haired boy asked while the brunet just looked at him then sat up taking Takeshi's cock and started to lick it wildly all around. When he stopped at the tip and licked it for a while then started to nibble on it lightly getting moans from the young swordsman. Tsuna smirked and engulfed Takeshi's cock whole and already started to deep throat him.

"Agh…Tsuna so good!" the black haired boy screamed then started to pant almost coming to his end.

"Agh…damn it Tsuna im coming…!" Tsuna just continued not a care in the world if he did come in his mouth. The white sticky substance came into Tsuna's mouth, he swallowed it whole not even a trace left the rain guardian just stared at Tsuna with wide eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing in his mind he was wondering if this was really Tsuna or not. Tsuna laid back on the bed spreading his legs for Takeshi to put his cock in.

"Takeshi im sure just fuck me already I cant take the stalling…" the brunet said looking at Takeshi with lust while the baseball lover was heating up every second then putting the tip of his cock onto Tsuna's entrance then slammed in with a powerful thrust making the brunet scream while Takeshi continued to trust into him. With every pound it got more deeper and faster also even harder.

"Oh God…Takeshi so good damn it… faster!" the brunet screamed then Takeshi sped up his pace the bed creaking with every pound sounding like it was going to break. Both screamed each others name to the top of their lungs. Tsuna was of course the one who came first because he was the one getting fucked by a jock who had a lot of stamina. Takeshi was not far behind except he tried not too because he wanted this to last for as long as possible not wanting to stop at all enjoying the brunet reactions, moans, and screams. Takeshi finally released him semen into the brunet.

"OH GOD TAKSHHIIII!" the brunet screamed while the taller boy just fell on top of him they both were panting from what they did.

"Ano Tsuna can I ask something?" the black haired man started after two minutes of silence.

"What is it Takeshi?" the brunet asked tilting his head.

"Where does this lead us?" the black haired boy said looking away.

"Huh what do you mean?" Tsuna said innocently.

"Are we in a relationship or are we still friends just doing this for the first time then forgetting about it?" Takeshi said with a frown while Tsuna used his hand to put it onto Takeshi face so he could look at him.

"The truth is Takeshi…I have been in love with you for a long time now. After my crush on Kyoko crashed and burned I don't know how or when but I fell in love with you, I wanted to do this with you for something for some time now but I didn't think that… you wanted to do it too…" the brunet said with a sad smile.

The black haired boy just stared with wide eyes then smiled too him and gave him light kisses on his lips, then gave him a affectionate and passionate kiss.

"Tsuna I love you…" Takeshi said looking down at him.

"I love you too." Tsuna said with a smile.

"But we have to keep this relationship from the others they are going to freak especially Gokudera-kun…" the brunet said again while the swordsman just chuckled understandingly to the situation.

"We will have more sex right?" the black haired boy said with a pout.

"Of course, of course." the brunet said chuckling.

They kissed again it was like they were in heaven. Takeshi didn't mind that they had to keep their relationship a secret as long he had Tsuna by his side he didn't care. They lived happily with the others like nothing happened, but when they were alone they would give each other quick kisses before returning. In the end they lived together and eventually got married and loved each other till the very end.

**Wonderful ending isn't it? XD~ REVIEW!**


End file.
